Finger-operable dispensers are typically adapted to be incorporated in dispensing systems mounted on hand-held containers that are commonly used for fluent products. Some dispensers are designed for use with a valve assembly and have a suitable discharge structure to produce a foam, mousse, or atomized spray. A dispensing system comprising such a valve assembly and cooperating dispenser is typically used for dispensing cosmetic products or other personal care products such as shaving cream or shaving foam, hair mousse, sun care products, etc., as well as other institutional, industrial, and household products.
Dispensing systems comprising a valve assembly and cooperating dispenser are typically mounted at the top of the container, such as a metal can containing the pressurized product. The dispenser typically includes an external actuator that is connected to the valve assembly and that provides a dispensing passage from which the product can be dispensed to a target area.
For some of these types of fluent products, the dispenser may be provided with a mechanism to render the actuator inoperable when the actuator is locked in a particular position which must be released by the user. This insures that the product is not dispensed accidentally during shipping or storage when the actuator might be subjected to inadvertent impact. Some dispensers can include a hood, overcap, or other cover that prevents the actuator from being actuated unintentionally during shipping or storage until the hood is subsequently removed from the package by the user.